Head Meet Sink
by destination-central-perk
Summary: It is never a good thing when the water stops when your in the middle of taking a shower.  Or is it?  R/Hr oneshot


**A/N: I seriously can't seem to get these two out of my head lately. I don't know if it's because it's almost the end and I'm trying to savor every little bit of them as I can or what.**

**Anyways, this little idea came to me today when I was in the shower and the pipes decided to break or something, I don't know. But yea, luckily my sister was home, so she had to help me. Although I wish I had a Ron to do that for me. *sigh* Oh, well.**

**Also, just pretend that Ron didn't give Harry the extra snatcher wand when he came back so he still had to use Hermiones. And just want to inform you that this is in Hermiones POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. So…yea. **

**Enjoy!**

One of the horrible things about being on the run, is that that there is barely any hot water for the shower.

So here I stand under the lukewarm water, in the middle of winter, mind you. I can't help but shiver. I just stand there for a few minutes trying to get a little bit warm, but I can slowly feel the water growing colder, so I quickly put the shampoo in my hair, and that is when the water decides to stop flowing all together. I turn around and look at the showerhead. Not even a drop is falling.

I stood there for awhile just contemplating about what to do. I don't have my wand with me, so I can't just clean my hair with magic. I could always just wait until the showerhead is fixed.

The cold was getting to be too much, so I reached over to get my bathrobe from the hook on the back of the door, put it on, and opened the door a crack. I saw Ron sitting on his bed, listening to the radio. He is going to find this hilarious.

"Ron!" I whisper-yelled. I saw him look up and turn towards the opening of the tent.

"Ron!" I tried again, a little louder this time. He looked towards me and I waved him over.

"What's wrong? What's in your hair?" He looked confused and yet amused at the same time.

"It's shampoo, the shower stopped working."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Give me my wand." If he could just hand me my wand then all of this humiliation could end in a matter of seconds.

"Harry has it."

"Well, go get it from him."

"He's not here. And could we stop whispering?"

"What do you mean he isn't here!"

"Ummm…I mean he isn't here." He looked at me as if I grew two heads.

"Fine, then can I use your wand?" His eyes widened and he looked down at his feet.

"Well, you see when I left, my wand sort of got stolen from a snatcher and then I retrieved another one, but I haven't really gotten used to it yet, and I would rather not practice on you." All I could do was stare at him.

"What am I supposed to do with my hair, I can't just leave it like this."

"Come here, I'll help you." He reached for my hand and started to pull me towards the "kitchen". Suddenly overcome with embarrassment with only being in my robe, I started to pull away from him.

"No. Ron, it's fine. Nevermind." The thought of him seeing me in just this, was a tad strange. But he kept pulling me.

"Ron, if the shower isn't working then the sink isn't going to work either."

"No, it's the shower. It's been acting up lately, and I just got a glass of water right before you called for me."

"Fine." This is so embarrassing.

"Now put your head underneath the faucet."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want to get the shampoo out of your hair or not?" I sighed and obeyed. I felt the water starting to flow towards my head. And then I could feel Rons hands on my scalp, swooshing my hair around.

"I feel like I'm ten again." I heard him chuckle.

"Why?" I sighed once again.

"When I was ten, my parents forgot to pay the water bill for some reason, so our water got turned off right in the middle of my shower. Thankfully my mum had a couple of bottled water in the fridge, so she made me lean into the sink and used the water to rinse my hair out. What was horrible about it was the fact that I was in that "I'm not a baby anymore, I can do things by myself" stage, so it was absolutely embarrassing and took a hit at my self esteem." I chuckled at the memory, actually finding it funny now. But Ron was silent.

"How do you not find this or that funny?"

"Well, I had to do this for Ginny a couple of times. It was the summer before our third year and Fred and George thought that it would be hysterical turn off the water while she was in the shower. Turned out that Mum was out and Dad was at work, so it was really just the four of us home so I had to help her rinse her hair. It actually happened two more times that summer. Mum was not happy and made them de-gnome the garden everyday for the rest of the summer. Bloody gits." He laughed.

"I bet they got their comeuppances from Ginny." He laughed again.

"Yeah, they did. But that's a whole other story." I grinned. I could tell that he was almost finished. But secretly, I didn't want him to stop. His fingers felt so good, mesmerizing, actually. I could almost feel myself falling asleep.

"Alright, you're done." I slowly stood up and he handed me a towel. I gently rubbed it over my hair trying to get it somewhat dry. When I turned towards him, I found him staring.

"Why are you staring at me?" I saw him blink a few times and he met my eyes.

"What?" He didn't hear me.

"Does my hair really look that awful?" I worried how I looked, in fact I must look like drowned rat or something to that affect. And the fact that he was looking at me like that made me feel naked.

"Not at all actually." The look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know if it was mostly that, or the cold temperature and the fact that my hair was still wet.

"Oh come off it, Ron. I know I look horrible." I tried to chuckle a bit to diffuse the seriousness that seemed to enter the tent.

"That's… not possible." I saw him move a bit closer and my eyes never left his as I felt his hands on either sides of my hips. I felt him pull me closer to him and he brought his hand up to the side of my face and finally brought his lips to mine. It was slow and gentle. The one thing that I have been dreaming of since I was thirteen years old, was finally happening, until we both heard the opening of the tent flap, signaling Harry was coming in. We quickly pulled apart and I pushed Ron away from me, perhaps a little too hard seeing as he almost lost his footing. We both looked at Harry who had a somewhat knowing look on his face.

"What's going on?" He was smirking, he knows exactly what was going on.

"Nothing." We said in unison, causing us to look at each other quickly and then turning back to Harry.

"Right." He dragged the word out, making it sound as if he didn't believe us in the slightest. Which I knew he didn't.

"Well, I'm heading to bed." Ron nodded.

"Good night, Harry." We watched him walk to his bed.

When we knew he was finally asleep, I decided to break the tension.

"Well that was…"

"Yeah." We stood like that for another minute or two. I could feel uneasiness between us both.

"You should go to bed, you look tired. I'll take next watch." I looked at him, surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, go on now. Just make sure to dry off your hair. Don't want you catching a cold or anything." I could feel my heart flutter at this caring side to him.

"Ok, well, good night then." I smiled at him. I turned to walk away from him but I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist and pulled me back and immediately pressed his lips to me. This one was a little more urgent and passionate. His hands gripped my waist tightly as he deepened the kiss. When we finally stopped, it left me breathless. My mind was reeling.

"Wh-what was that for?" He smiled at me.

"I just wanted to end it on my own turns, and not be caught." And with that he left through the opening of the tent to stand watch.

As I crawled into my bed, I could still feel the heat of his lips on mine and it was an excellent feeling but also a lonely one. I wanted him here with me, not outside. But as I drifted off, I was left with happy thoughts.

Maybe the shower breaking was a good thing after all. I know I definitely wouldn't mind if it happened again.

A/N: Ta Da! Review? Please?


End file.
